kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Vermie Inugami
Note: The official English name of this character is still unknown. |nickname = Mama (by Leon) |gender = Female |birthdate = |bloodtype = |age = |height = |weight = |status = Alive |school = |group = |occupation = |manga = Chapter 83 (Flashback) Chapter 107 |anime = |japvoice = |engvoice = |relatives =Unnamed Mother Unnamed Husband Leon Inugami (Daughter) Kai Inugami (Adoptive Son) Kuri Inugami (Adoptive Daughter) }} is Leon's mother. Appearance She is a Westerner with short red hair and a mole under her left eye. Personality She has a kind personality. She loves her family so much that she will do anything to be with them, even increasing her physical prowess to gain strength to reunite with them. She even appeared willing to sacrifice herself to her mother's subordinates, to spare a captive Leon from going through the same fate. She resents her strict mother for separating her from her loved ones and keeping her married to a man she did not love. Plot Romio, Leon and the Secret Part 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 83 ~ In Leon's flashback, Vermie used to live at Touwa. She and her daughter Leon always wear hats whenever they went out to avoid anyone noticing. Leon then dyed her hair black when enrolling in Dahlia Academy Boarding School to keep a low profile. She enjoyed every single day at the academy and told her family how fun it is when every semester ends. One day at home, Vermie receives an unexpected visitor, her mother. They planned to take her back home in the West. They revealed to her daughter that she ran away from home and married a person in Touwa. They then took Vermie away to the West. Leon asks for help, but Touwans ignored her, refusing to save a Westian. Romio, Leon and the West Principality Part 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 107 & Chapter 108 ~ Vermie was working as usual until she heard Leon calling her and turned around. However, she began to run away from her, to Leon's confusion. Two men then showed up trying to catch her, but she managed to escape. Later, she tried to hide in a sealed subway until she saw her daughter searching for her and called her name. Suddenly, two men grabbed Leon, saying they were following the girl from behind thinking they could find Vermie easily. They told her to come home unless she wanted her daughter to be taken instead. Vermie walked towards them. Leon thought she was just surrendering herself. However, she gave her a hug, crying happily how much she have grown. She then grabbed her hand and they both ran away from the chasers. Leon couldn’t believe her mother was this strong but she admitted that she was weak. She couldn’t find the will to do anything since she know she can’t escape from them. But when she learnt the day Leon came to the West. She told to herself she needed to see her again. So she escaped from the Duke's house, learnt some escape techniques and worked plenty of jobs to save up enough money to go back to Touwa. She explained that she thought she had mistaken her daughter for someone else because she never expected her to be in the West. Leon was glad that it wasn't her fault that her mother is facing all the troubles right now. But Vermie was actually glad since it made her to have the will to fight now thanks to her daughter. The two chasers were still on their trail until Inuzuka ran pass them with a furious lady behind him. Inuzuka told her to have these two men instead. Luckily, she accepted and took them both away. Vermie then thanked Inuzuka for helping them. He told her that when she returns to Touwa, his family will provide her with protection if they went to disturb her again. Vermie is surprised that he would do all that for her. Leon told her that he is trying to break the wall that divides Touwa and the West. The academy has changed and accepted that she is mixed-blood. Vermie couldn’t believe what she was hearing and started crying. She apologized to Leon for making her feeling so lonely. When her daughter said she isn't alone anymore because she has found her place, Vermie commented that she is such a strong girl. They then said goodbye heading off where they needed to go.